


Spaghetti

by dunicha



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki isn't a fan of grocery shopping, M/M, Tony and Loki being all domestic, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/pseuds/dunicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for some Frostiron Fluffiness!<br/>Loki and Tony go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! The author of this fic has deleted her AO3 account for personal reasons, and has given me permission to post this and her other fics here so they would not be lost forever.
> 
> Originally Published 22 Nov 2012

“None of these items look like food to me.” Loki holds a jar of spaghetti sauce with just his index finger and thumb, his lip curled in disgust. He places it back into the shopping cart before turning to Tony. “Stark! Did you hear me? Are you trying to poison me?”

The handsome brunette laughs as he peruses the pasta selection. “No, _Dear_ ; if I were trying to kill you I could think of something much better than poison. And don’t call me Stark. You sound like Steve. Ugh.” Tony dramatically shivers and walks over to place the angel hair pasta in the cart.“Come on!” Tony jests. “Haven’t you ever had spaghetti before?”

Loki was not amused. “All of the food I ate in Asgard came on golden platters and none of came from any sort of jar, I can assure you.”

Tony takes hold of the cart and begins walking towards the end of the isle. “Well I beg your pardon my lord! How could I possibly expect you to have eaten the lowly food of us pathetic Midgardians!” Tony stops halfway through this rather loud speech to kneel on the floor and grovel at Loki’s feet.

“Stand up you fool!” Loki is smiling and takes one of Tony’s hands to help him to his feet. Loki finds himself unexpectedly pulled into a kiss and for a moment forgets where he is. As he opens his eyes, it comes back to him and he breaks the seal of their lips. Looking around he sees the butcher giving them a thumbs up.

Tony follows Loki’s gaze to the butcher. “Nice huh?” he calls, and proceeds to grab Loki’s ass.

Loki gasps, every bit the offended maiden and Tony laughs as he receives several slaps. The butcher just grins and bids them a good night. Tony takes Loki’s hand. “Come on sweet cheeks, we still need bread.”

Loki sighs but moves along with his love. “Was that really necessary Anthony?”

Tony looked shocked. “Why shouldn’t I show you off? You are hot and you know it. Why else would anyone wear leather pants to the grocery store?” Loki, badass Norse god of legend, actually blushes at that. Tony grins. “That’s what I thought.”

They make their way through the store and grab a loaf of fresh Italian bread, head to the check out and make their way to the car. After the groceries are stowed Tony turns to Loki and asks, “Has anyone ever told you of the time honored tradition of ‘The Running of the Carts’?”

Loki replies with a suspicious, “No.”

Tony starts running as fast as he can and then proceeds to hop up and balance both feet on the bottom bar of the cart, riding noisily to the cart return. Loki is slightly amused and procures his own cart. He tries to imitate Tony but ends up miscalculating the balance and lands hard on his ass. Tony can’t help himself, he is laughing hysterically as he makes his way toward his fallen god.

“This is not funny Stark!” Loki screams.

“Alright, alright; I’m sorry.” Tony helps him up and pulls him into an embrace. “Let’s go home and I’ll make you the best spaghetti you’ve ever had. I think I even have a gold plaque or something you can eat off of.”

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. “Shut up Anthony.”


End file.
